


Prompt 7: Fish

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 prompt, Barry is human, Fish, Hartley also has seven older sisters, Hartley's a mermaid, He has six older sisters, He's also an oprhan, M/M, he's the baby of the family, mermaid au, well Merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is getting fed up with his sisters bugging him about getting a date so he goes ashore to get away from them. That's when he meets a young man named Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 7: Fish

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was fish and I decided 'why not a mermaid thing' . Originally it was going to be everyone was a mermaid but then I thought it would be better if only one of them was and I spoke with my sister and go an idea of Little Mermaid with Barry being Ariel but we thought it would be funnier if Hartley was. That's why Hartley has seven sister.

Seaweed gently swayed in the gentle current. A crab scuttled by only to freeze as something rushed past. Laughter could be heard as the being turned around.

“I won!” came the cry. Four others rushed across. The last one, the only boy of the group, swam leisurely with a sigh. He squinted a little, his eyes sight not up to par. The first girl to stand out was the one with the dark hair and skin, a bluish teal tail swaying. This was Iris, she was the second youngest of the girls. Iris was one of the sisters in all but blood. The second one that caught the boy’s attention was a blonde girl with a deep pink tail. Felicity was the youngest sister but one of the smartest. The oldest sister, a brunette girl by the name of Bette, gently swatted another brunette with her dark purple and black tail. The one Bette swatted at was Lural, the third youngest. She tended to be headstrong and moody, her tail reflecting that with the red coloring. The second oldest, the blonde Sara with a shimmering grey tail, just rolled her eyes fondly at the others. The last one was nearing the boy, her reddish brown hair lightly flowing behind her as her dark blue tail pushed her over.

“Is everything okay Hartley?” She asked the boy, the youngest of the family. Hartley nodded in response.

“I’m fine.”

“Hey have you all found a date to the party yet?” Iris asked excitedly.

“Yes.” chimed the girls, some more excited than the others.

“So who?”

“Well I happen to be going with Oliver.” announced Sara happily. Laurel made a face at her sister.

“I’m going with Tommy.” She informed.

“Obviously I’m going with Ronnie.” Caitlin stated, as if it were actually needed. The two of them had been courting for almost two years. The looks went to Iris who smiled.

“You know the new guy? Eddie? I’m going with him.”

“Bette?” Sara asked.

“I agreed to go with Cisco.”

“Aw! That’s so cute!”

“What about you Felicity?” Laurel questioned.

“Uh, well, R-Ray asked me to go so…”

“Aww!” Iris pulled her sister into a hug.

“What about you Hartley? Do you have a date?” Suddenly the youngest was under the gaze of the six older girls. He scoffed, his deep green tail swishing in aggravation.

“No. There is no one of interest. Too many morons.”

“Oh come on there has to be someone.” pressured Sara. Hartley, getting fed up, swam off in an angry huff.

~  
Hartley pulled himself up onto a smooth dry patch of stone. The top of it was pleasantly warm. He had gotten annoyed with his sisters, who for the last week had been pestering him, so decided to go onto the shore. None of his sisters came up this close to the human’s living area. Normally Hartley wouldn’t either but he wanted to be alone. As the time went and he dried he could feel his scales changing, his tail splitting into legs. Hartley didn’t move though, sunbathing feeling really nice. Letting his eyes slip shut Hartley relaxed. That is until a noise that sounded like a distressed animal caught his attention. Perking up Hartley turned to see a tall, lean male standing a few feet away. The man had an attractive blush across his face. Their eyes met briefly before the other looked away just as quickly as he had looked, a darker blush on his face.

“U-Uh s-s-sorry. I-I didn’t know anyone else w-was here.” The man stuttered. Hartley shrugged as he gracefully got up.

“It’s fine.” Hartley stated going to where a wrecked boat was. Pulling the old sail around him Hartley went back to the rock, but instead of lying down he sat, staring at the young man. The flush was still quite visible as the other tried to think of something to say.

“My name’s Hartley.” the young merman offered as the silence stretched.

“Uh, Barry.” The young man answered, shifting a little.

“What are you doing out here? Most avoid this area.”

“Oh I was looking for the sandbay shark.”

“Why?”

“Well it had got caught in my net the last time when I was trying to find some fish. I was just seeing if it was still okay, assuming it’s still in the area.”

“I’ve seen it.” Hartley informed, remembering seeing the young shark as he neared, “She’s okay.”

“That’s good to hear. I w-”

“ALLEN GET UP HERE!” came a shrill voice. Barry flinched.

“I have to go.” came the dejected murmur. Hartley was quiet for a moment.

“I like coming here during the sunset.” Hartley spoke offhandedly. Barry paused, a small shy smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“It was nice meeting you Hartley.” Hartley watched as the boy left. With a tiny smile of his own Hartley jumped back into the sea.

~  
As the days went on Hartley continued to meet with Barry.

“I’m actually terrified of the sea.” Barry admitted one evening.

“Really? But you seem so fascinated by it.” Hartley looked over in confusion.

“I am, I love the water,” Barry pulled his knees up to his chest, “But I’m terrified of it too… I lost my mother when I was young, a robbery gone wrong… My dad was a sailor, all he ever knew otherwise he would have stopped. He didn’t want to take me with so I was left with a distant cousin… One day he didn’t come back...Found out his ship sank. No survivors… I’m so scared that one day if I go into the water I’ll drown too, but I love it all the same. It’s a beautiful thing shrouded in mystery that people tend to take for granted.” A soft look crossed Hartley’s face.

“Have you ever been in the water?” Barry shook his head.

“I want to, it’s one of my hopes that I can enter the water.”

“What are your other hopes?”

“To get out of where I live and…”

“And…?” Hartley pressured.

“It’s going to sound stupid.”

“Barry.”

“I really want to meet a mermaid… or man. My parents would tell me stories about them. About the one time they met one, how nice he was. They even met his daughters, two girls. They’re supposed to be” Barry looked over to Hartley, “Gorgeous.” Looking away Barry tried to hide the blush on his face. Hartley thought it over. He liked Barry a lot. Barry had become very dear to him. Taking a breath Hartley stood before jumping into the water. He resurfaced to see Barry staring at him wide-eyed.

“What was that about?”

“You’ve already met a merman.” Hartley informed. Barry just gave him an adorably confused look. Hartley raised his tail so it was showing. Awe filled Barry’s eyes as he took in the sight.

“Y-You? W-Wow...Wow!” The grin that lit up his face was absolutely radiant. Smirking Hartley swam near him. He rested his arms on the stone, tail lazily swaying above the water.

“So Barry, think I’m gorgeous?” Barry’s face reminded Hartley of a Feather Star, “Aw, you're not going to answer? You don’t think I’m pretty?” Hartley pouted.

“I-I do!” Barry blurted out. The boy looked down towards the water avoiding the merman’s gaze.

“I really do think you’re handsome. Even before knowing, you know… I really like you Hartley.” Hartley opened his mouth to respond when Barry’s cousin shouted,

“BARRY GET UP HERE!” Barry sighed.

“I have to go…”

“Wait.” Quickly Hartley pushed himself up, pressing a quick kiss to Barry’s lips before disappearing into the water, a happy smile on his face.

~  
Hartley swam in a bit of a daze. Barry liked him. He _liked_ him and Hartley finally got the chance to kiss him.

“Oooo, someone has a crush!” Iris called out.

“Wha?” Hartley asked coming out of his daze.

“Who is it?” Sara asked.

“What does she look like?” came Laurel.

“Or he.” chimed Felicity.

“When will we get to meet them?” Bette questioned.

“Come on, let Hartley be. This is the first time he’s courted someone.” Caitlin chided lightly.

“I’m not courting anyone!” Hartley fumed.

“Not yet. But there is someone who has caught your attention.” Iris informed.

“We will find out.” warned Laurel. Hartley rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. He was going to find a very special gift for Barry.

“I need to go.” with that he sped off for one of the most dangerous places in the entire seas. Thor’s Well. The entrance was the biggest problem. Water would crash in, leaping high into the air before draining out at least a good fifty feet below the rim of the hole. From there it was a labyrinth. Full of twists and turns. There were tight spots that Hartley had to wiggle through. Now the thing that bothered the young merman was how alien it felt. It didn’t feel like home, how most of the waters felt. Instead of the constant flow the waters in the cave, once you got past the first 200 feet were completely still. There was no life either. Hartley shook his head as he pressed onward. He had to find it.

~  
Hartley breached the surface. The excitement left when he saw the depressed look on Barry’s face.

“Barry?” Hartley spoke softly as he placed a hand on the human’s knee.

“Hartley… I can’t see you anymore.” A cold filling ran through Hartley.

“What? Why?” He ignored the waiver of his voice.

“I’m going away… My cousin basically sold me into work. I won’t be able to see you anymore.” Barry placed his hand on Hartley’s, tears threatening to spill.

“Barry… if there was a way…. Barry if you could become a merman would you?”

“I have nothing to keep me here.”

“You’d never be fully human again.”

“You mean… you mean there really is a way?” Hartley nodded, gently turning Barry’s hand to slip something in it. When Hartley removed his hand a deep purple pearl rested there.

“You just have to enter the water then swallow it.” Hartley held out his hand. Slowly Barry took it, allowing himself to be guided into deeper water.

“Breath.” Hartley instructed softly as the boy began to shake. Barry took a deep breath. He swallowed the pearl. The taller male clung to Hartley as an irritating pain began to travel through his legs, almost like that of a growth spurt. Hartley watched as Barry’s legs turned into a tail. It was beautiful. The scales were black and red while the fins were mainly red while the rays of the fin were black. Soft puffs of air hit Hartley’s neck as Barry adjusted. blue eyes opened to stare in wonder at his tail. Carefully he moved it. Laughter bubbled forth as Barry continued to wave his tail.

“Come on. Let’s get going.” Barry nodded, allowing Hartley to aid him as he got used to having a tail. Hartley just watched Barry as they went, answering questions when asked but otherwise completely enraptured with just watching. Different looks passed over Barry’s face but all with awe. WHen they paused in their journey Hartley handed Barry something to eat. Weaving some shimmering items into Barry’s hair Hartley ignored the questioning look he was being sent.

“There is a party being held tonight. I know this is all new to you. but I was wondering if... Would you like to accompany me?” A gentle hand on his caused Hartley to look up.

“I would love to.” Barry bit his lip in a nervous habit. Forcing his eyes away from the enticing sight Hartley looked back to Barry who had a light blush.

“C...Can I...Can I kiss you?” Feeling his eyes become half lidded Hartley lent forward with a breathy,

“Yes.” Letting his eyes fully shut Hartley felt Barry hesitantly press his lips to his. It was chaste but nice all the same. When the kiss was finally broken both looked to each other with shy smiles and feeling happy. Hartley made a mental note to thank his sisters. If they hadn’t of been harassing him as they had he would have never went to the beach that day, and he never would have met Barry.

~  
Hartley entered the room where everyone had gathered for the party.

“Happy Birthday!” His sisters called out, all of them swimming forward to pull the boy into a crushing hug. The other guests sent a brief look over but knew it would be pointless to try speaking the the young man with his sisters there.

“Dad started to think that you ran off again to avoid your party.” Caitlin informed.

“I probably wouldn’t have showed up.” admitted Hartley, briefly giving a nod in greeting to the young mermen who had swam over to join their dates, “But there is someone I’d like you all to meet.” Hartley held out a hand, signalling to Barry that it was safe to come out. Shyly Bary swam over, taking the offered hand before being pulled over.

“Everyone I’d like you to meet Barry.” His sister’s eyes lit up and even the guys had knowing looks. He knew he had explaining to do, but what else was he expecting when not only did he show up to his birthday, but also with someone. The biggest thing was that someone happened to have a very specific pattern weaved in his hair that marked he was being courted and by who.

“Barry these are my older sisters and their dates. This is Bette, she’s the oldest, and her date Cisco. Next is Sara with her date Oliver.”

“Hi, I’m Caitlin. I’m the third oldest and this is my date Ronnie.” Caitlin spoke up.

“After her is Laurel, and her date Tommy. Then there’s Iris who isn’t blood related but still part of the family. Her date is Eddie. Last but not least is Felicity and her date Ray.”

“I was worried you weren’t going to show up.” a familiar voice spoke up. Hartley turned to see his father and Iris’ swimming up.

“Happy Birthday Hartley.” Joe said in greeting.

“Thanks. Dad, Joe. I’d like you to meet Barry. Barry this is my father and Iris’ father.”

“It’s nice to meet you Barry. My name is Harrison.”

“I’m Joe. I’m not sure if Hartley has gotten the chance to tell you, but he’s told me about your situation and I am willing to let you stay with Iris and I.” It was adorable the look of absolute shock on Barry’s face.

“I-huh?”

“Joe is a really nice person, and I think that he and Iris would be able to help you adjust better.” Hartley spoke up.

“T-Thank you.” Joe just smiled and gave Barry a pat on the shoulder.

“So now I have two brothers?” Iris asked with excitement. Letting out a happy noise she pulled Barry into a tight hug.

“This is so cool!” Hartley watched as everyone questioned Barry. It was sometime before he finally got the boy to himself once more.

“You planned this didn’t you?” Barry finally asked.

“I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb Hartley. You’re too smart for that.” Hartley sighed.

“I was hoping you’d say yes. So I had things planned out if you did.”

“And if I hadn’t?” Barry asked.

“Then I’d just have to learn how to live on land.” Hartley responded. He was shocked by the kiss he received.

“You are amazing Hartley. I am so glad I met you.” Barry sighed, hugging him. A smile appeared on Hartley’s face as he returned the gesture. He really needed to thank his sisters.


End file.
